Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil I
Die ISS Enterprise (NX-01) ist auf der Suche nach einem gestrandeten Schiff aus der Zukunft, während sie von einer verlorenen Schlacht zurückkehren. Zusammenfassung Teaser Bozeman, Montana, 05. April 2063: Über der heruntergekommenen Kleinstatt erhellt ein Leuchten in den Wolken den abendlichen Himmel. Die Bewohner sehen staunend, wie ein Raumschiff landet und ihm ein Außerirdischer, ein Vulkanier entsteigt. Einer der Mensch]en, Zefram Cochrane tritt vor und wird von dem Fremden mit den spitzen Ohren mit dem vulkanischen Gruß begrüßt: "Leben Sie lange und in Frieden!" Cochrane versucht, die besondere Fingerpostion des Grußes nachzuahmen, aber er schafft es nicht. Ohne zu zögern greift er einfach unter seinen Mante, zieht eine Schrotflinte hervor und erschießt den Gast. Auch die anderen anwesenden Menschen zücken ihre Waffen und stürmen mordend und plündernd das Schiff. Im Krieg - Akt I Während die [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] von der Gorlan-Station aus unterwegs zu einem Treffen mit der Angriffsflotte ist zeigen Major Reed und Dr. Phlox Captain Maximilian Forrest und seinem Ersten Offizier Commander Jonathan Archer ihr "neuestes Projekt": In einer Kammer erleidet das Crewmitglied Terev schreckliche Schmerzen. Reed und Phlox erklären, dass diese Agonie-Kammer ein effektives, neues Disziplinierungsinstrument ist, weil sie direkt das Schmerzzentrum im Gehirn eines jeden Humanoiden stimulieren kann. Forrest beobachtet, dass das Quälen dem Doktor sichtlich Spaß macht und auf Archers Nachfrage erklärt Reed, dass Terev sich dieser Behandlung deswegen unterzogen wird, weil er als Tellarit schon an irgendetwas schuld sein wird. Im Gang spricht Archer dann Forrest auf seinen Vorschlag, in den Raum der Tholianer zu fliegen, an. Forrest will aber nicht auf Archers zweifelhaften Quellen vertreuen und den Befehl, sich mit der Flotte zu treffen um die Rebellion niederzuschlagen, folgen. Doch Archer glaubt, diese eben mit der überlegenen Technik, die er bei den Tholianern zu erlangen hofft, schnell beenden zu können. Forrest denkt, Archer wolle sich nur selbst profilieren und schickt ihn weg. Als Archer erneut protestiert lässt Forrest ihm die Wahl: Entweder er geht auf die Brücke oder in die Agonie-Kammer. Archer beugt sich ihm widerwillig. Später betrachtet Forrest in seinem Quartier einige Daten als ihn seine Geliebte Hoshi Sato auffordert, wenigstens an diesem ihrem privaten Ort die Arbeit sein zu lassen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie küssen und entspannen sich. Hoshi erwähnt die Schlacht bei Tau Ceti, angeblich ein großer Sieg für das Imperium, der bei ihr die Hoffnung weckt, dass der Krieg bald vorbei ist. Dann will sie wieder zurück nach Brasilien, um dort zu unterrichten und ihr Zeit mit Forrest zu verbringen. Forrest offenbart ihr, dass das nur Propaganda ist und die Sternenflotte in Wirklichkeit 12 Schiffe verlorn hat. Hoshi soll das aber für sich behalten, um die Crew nicht zu beunruhigen. Dann versuchen die beiden wieder, den Krieg zu vergessen. Meuterei - Akt II Als Forrest danach begleitet von einem MACO durch die Enterprise geht geraten sie vor einem Turbolift in einen Hinterhalt, an dem neben Reed, der Forrests Begleiter niederschießt, auch Travis mayweather beteiligt ist und der von Archer angeführt wird. Er lässt Forrest entwaffnen und in eine Arrestzelle werfen. Reed will Forrest töten, und Archer muss ihm mit Gewalt klar machen, dass er Forrest lebend will. Kurz darauf betreten Archer und Mayweather mit gezückten Waffen die Brücke, wo Lieutenant Commander T'Pol das Kommando hat. Zunächst versucht sie, die Ursupatoren zu stoppen, doch als Mayweather einen Brückenoffizier niederschießt gibt sie auf. Archer spricht nun über Intercom zur Mannschaft und erklärt, das Kommando in Übereinstimmung mit den Befehlen der Sternenflotte übernommen zu haben und nun den tholianischen Raum anzusteuern um den Sieg über die Rebellion zu erringen. T'Pol erklärt, dass sie diese Befehle nicht kenne und als Archer behauptet, sie seien geheim direkt an ihn geschickt worden möchte sie sie sehen. Archer vertröstet sie auf später und gibt Anweisung, Kurs entsprechend seinen Wünschen zu setzen. Danach gibt er T'Pol den Befehl, eine sulibanische Tarnvorrichtung aus dem Frachtraum zu holen und zusammen mit Tucker im Maschinenraum zu installieren. Kurz darauf redet Archer, der sich inzwischen selbst zum Captain gemacht hat, mit T'Pol und zeigt ihr seine Befehle, die sie akzeptiert. Als T'Pol sein Kommando anerkennt ist er zu frieden. Dann zeigt er ihr die Waffe, mit der Cochrane damals den ersten Vulkanier tötete und damit die "Invasion" abwehrte. Vielleicht, so vermutet er, wären dann die Menschen die Sklaven der Vulkanier, und nicht umgekehrt. T'Pol protestiert, sie sei keine Sklavin, doch Archer errinnert sie einfach daran, dass sie eine Vulkanierin ist. Als T'Pol dann auf seine Nachfrage erklärt, dass man vermutlich schon im Raum der ständig expandierenden Tholianer ist. Archer gibt ihr nun die Daten einer Warpsignatur, nach der sie suchen soll, und deren Auftauchen sie sofort melden soll. Danach macht er sie zu seinem ersten Offizier. Reed, der eigentlich an der Reihe wäre, überspringt er dabei, weil er seinem Machtstreben misstraut. Als T'Pol fragt, warum er sie befördere, obwohl er Vulkanier nicht leiden könne, antwortet er, es sei eine Art Dank für die vulkanische Technoloie, die das Imperium zu dem gemacht hat, was es ist. Später befördert er auch Mayweather, der zu seinem persönlichen Leibwächter wird. Der ist sehr dankbar und gratuliert Archer zu seinem Coup. Dann wird Hoshi von einer Wache hereingeführt. Sie weiß, dass Archer keine Nachricht von der Sternenflotte erhalten hat. Es ist also eine einfache Meuterei, und die hätte sie Archer garnicht zugetraut. Als sie nach Forrest fragt zeigt er ihr ihn auf einem Monitor, lässt sie aber nicht mit ihm reden. Archer erklärt, dass Forrest so lange nicht sterben wird wie Hoshi keinen Ärger macht, denn er braucht sie und ihre Fachkenntnisse. Sie fragt, ob das den alles sei, schließlich habe er ihr nie verziehen, dass sie ihn verlassen hat um über Forrest weiter zu kommen. Sie macht sich nun wieder an ihn heran, aber als die beiden sich küssen zieht sie ein Messer hervor und will Archer töten, der kann sie aber einfach aufhalten. Als T'Pol über Intercom ruft wirft er Hoshi einfach aufs Bett. T'Pol meldet, dass man sich der Warpsignatur nährt. Bevor Archer geht hält er ihr das Messer an die Kehle und verlangt, dass sie bei seiner Rückkehr "besserer Laune" ist. Die Enterprise' nährt sich nun einem Schiff mit einem Tholianer an Bord. Archer gibt Befehl, es mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen. Der Tholianer eröffnet das Feuer auf die ''Enterprise, doch Reed kann es leicht ausschalten. Als das Schiff explodiert lässt Archer den Piloten in die Dekontaminationskammer beamen und informiert Phlox, der die Umweltbedingungen in der Kammer anpasst, zum Beispiel die Temperatur auf 480 Kelvin erhöht. Wenig später beobachten Archer und Phlox den Tholianer in der Dekontaminationskammer, dessen Zustand Phlox inzwischen stabilisiert hat. Hoshi Sato hat den Übersetzer an den Tholianer angepasst, so dass Archer mit ihm reden kann. Nun will Archer von dem Tholianer wissen, wo sie das gakaperte terranische Schiff verstecken, doch der Tholianer will nicht antworten, sondern droht statt dessen damit, dass die 'Enterprise'' von seinem Volk zerstört werden wird. Phlox reduziert nun die Temperatur, um den Tholianer zum sprechen zu bringen, und ein weiters mal, nach dem er nur weiter Archer beleidigt. Nun beginnt das Exoskelett des Gefangenen zu brechen. Nun redet er: Das Schiff, das Archer sucht, ist im Vintaak-System. Dann beginnt der Tholianer plötzlich ein seltsames Signal auszustrahlen. T'Pol vermutet, dass es ein Kurzstrecken-Notsignal ist, das der Tholianer mit Hilfe der kristalinen Struktur seines Körpers erzeugt. Reed will den Tholianer in den Weltraum beamen, doch Archer will den Tholianer für spätere Verhöhre am Leben erhalten und fordert Phlox auf, ihn irgendwie zu betäuben. Sabotage - At III Im Maschinenraum arbeiten Tucker und T'Pol an der Tarnvorrichtung. Tucker lässt T'Pol einen Strahlungsmesser bringen und erzählt ihr, dass er genug Deltastrahlung absobiert habe um seine Enkelkinder leuchten zu lassen, und dass er bei der ständigen Belastung vermutlich bald sterben wird. Dann möchte er, dass sie als der neue Erste Offizier bei Archer ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegt, damit er befördert wird und errinnert sie daran, dass er mit ihr "einen Gefallen" tat als sie vom Pon Farr überwältigt wurde. T'Pol ist das unangenehm und will, dass er nicht mehr davon redet. Da kommt es plötzlich zu einer Überladung, Tucker wird getroffen. Kurz daruf versorgt Phlox seine Verbrennungen, auch Archer ist da und möchte wissen, ob die Tarnvorrichtung beschädigt wurde. Tucker erklärt, er braucht einen Tag, um sie zu reparieren, Archer gibt ihm sechs Stunden. Reed bemerkt jetzt gegenüber Archer, dass es ein ziemlich großer Zufall wäre, dass audgerechnet die EPS-Leitung überlädt, die an die Tarnvorrichtung angeschlossen ist. Er vermutet Sabotage. Gegen Tuckers Protest beauftragt Archer Reed mit der Untersuchung des Vorfalls und Tucker mit der Reparatur der Tarnvorrichtung. Wenig später besucht Archer Forrest in der Arrestzelle und will von ihm wissen, wer der Saboteur ist, er wisse, dass Admiral Black einen Agenten an Bord des Schiffes habe. Forrest sagt ihm, dass der Admiral ihm nie den Namen das Spions verraten hätte. Nun gibt Archer Mayweather den Befehl, in Forrests Quartier nach dem Namen zu suchen. Forrest droht Mayweather, ihn hinrichten zu lassen, wenn er den Befehl befolgt. Mayweather tut es dennoch. Als Forrest danach über Archer äußert, dass er ihm all die Jahre vertraut habe, weil er nie Ambitionen gezeigt habe, irgend etwas zu erreichen. Archer betritt die Zelle und schlägt Forrest zusammen. Forrest fordert Archer nun auf, ihn frei zu lassen, dafür werde er ihn auch gnädigerweise eines schnellen Todes sterben lassen. Als Archer sein Messer zieht und es Forrest an den Hals hält meint der, das würde "sie", Hoshi, ihm nie verzeihen. Archer lässt ihn und geht. Inzwischen hat Reed den Vorfall untersucht. Ort, Zeit und Umstände der Sabotage, sie alle weisen auf Tucker als Saboteur hin, wie er Archer erklärt. Schon kurz darauf steckt Tucker in der Agonie-Kammer und wird von Reed mit Schmerzen gefoltert. Archer vermutet, dass Tucker der Agent von Black sei, schließlich habe der ihn auf seinen Posten als Chefingenieur gebracht, doch Tucker bestreitet, die Sabotage durchgeführt zu haben und fleht ihn an, ihn gehen zu lassen, er sei immer loyal gewesen. Archer geht und befiehlt zuvor Reed, Tucker zu brechen. Später liegen Archer und Hoshi gemeinsam im Bett. Als Archer sie fragt, ob sie die Daten, die er ihr gab, wie befohlen an den Flottenadmiral geschickt habe bejaht sie das und möchte nun wissen, was das für Daten waren. Archer antwortet, es sei eine Versicherung für ihn und steht dann plötzlich auf. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass Tucker mit seinen Fähigkeiten die Tarnvorrichtung hätte viel erfolgreicher sabotieren könne. Als Hoshi T'Pol erwähnt kommt Archer ein Gedanke. Er versucht T'Pol durch die internen Sensoren lokalisieren zu lassen, aber die sind noch immer inaktiv. Er sagt Hoshi, sie solle warten, greift sich seine Phasenpistole und verlässt das Quartier. Rückeroberung - Akt IV Tatsächlich ist T'Pol zusammen mit zwei anderen Vulkaniern schwer bewaffnet auf dem Weg zu den Arrestzellen. Mit einer Betäubungsgranate schalten sie die zwei MACos, die Forrest bewachen aus und T'Pol befreit ihn. Inzwischen ist Archer angekommen und liefert sich mit den zwei Vulkaniern ein Feuergefecht. Er weicht in einen Turbolift aus, während die drei Vulkanier und Forrest sich nun zur Brücke begeben. Dort angelangt schalten sie die diensthabenden Besatzungsmitglieder aus und besetzten die Stationen. Als T'Pol auf Forrests Befehl versucht den Kurs zu ändern stellt sie fest, dass das nicht möglich ist, das Steuer reagiert nicht. Da taucht Archer mit dem Turbolift auf, er ist unbewaffnet. Er erklärt, dass sich die Autonavigation erst an den von ihm eingestellten Koordinaten deaktivieren lässt. Forrest versucht ihn mit auf Töten eingestelltem Gewehr dazu zu zwingen, dass Steuer frei zu geben, doch Archer meint, dass nicht einmal er die Programmierung ändern könne. Später steckt nun Archer in der Agonie-Kammer. Phlox ist sichtlich beeindruckt, dass er es zehn Stunden darin ausgehalten hat, als Forrest ihn endlich raus lässt. Forrest lässt nun Reed holen, um ihn zu verhöhren. Inzwischen redet er mit Archer, der fragt, ob er nun sofort erschossen wird oder vor ein Kriegsgericht kommt. Forrest antwortet ihm, dass Flottenadmiral Gardner, nach dem er die Daten von Archer erhalten hat, befohlen hat, ihn frei zulassen und seinen Plan auszuführen. So zur Kooperation gezwungen weist Forrest Archer an, die Führungsoffiziere zu instruieren und macht ihm zuvor noch klar, dass er Archers Verrat nicht vergessen wird. Die Defiant - Akt V Eine Stunde später präsentiert er Forrest, T'Pol, Tucker und Hoshi seine Daten. Die Tholianer haben ein Raumschiff aus einem Paralleluniversum entdeckt und werten es nun aus. T'Pol ist skeptisch, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt. Doch Archer ist sicher. Er erklärt, dass die Tholiane einen Trikobaltsprengkopf im Gravitationsschacht eines toten Sterns detonieren ließen. Dadurch entstand eine Interphasische Spalte, die jedoch instabil war. Mit einem Notruf lockten sie ein Schiff von der anderen Seite durch die Spalte. Dann zeigt Archer die Bilder des Schiffes, die er von seinem Kontaktmann erhalten hat. Es ist ein irdisches Schiff. Archer erklärt, dass in dem anderen Universum vermutlich alles noch einmal so existiert wie in ihrem, eine weitere Sternenflotte und ein weiteres Imperium. Das Besondere an diesem Schiff aber ist, dass es, wie die Tholianer mit einer Quantendatierung der Schiffshülle feststellten, 100 jahre aus der Zukunft kommt! Die Technologie auf diesem Schiff müsste der der Sternenflotte also weit überlegen sein, und nun möchte Archer sie erobern, um die Rebellion und alle Gegner des Imperiums zu schlagen. T'Pol ist skeptisch, hält die Beweise Archers für gefälscht und alles für eine Falle, doch Forrest ist überzeugt. Später arbeitet Tucker wieder an der Tarnvorrichtung als T'Pol im Maschinenraum eintrifft und einen bericht für den Captain fordert. Tucker beschuldigt T'Pol, seinen vierstündigen Aufenthalt in der Agonie-Kammer verschuldet zu haben, sie habe die Sensoren deaktiviert und ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben. T'Pol bestreitet das, doch dann gibt sie offen zu, dass sie ihn Sex versprach, ihn so in ihr Quartier lockte und dort dann eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm vornahm. So implantierte sie ihm den Befehl, die Sabotage durchzuführen direkt in sein Gehirn. Durch eine erneute Gedankenverschmelzung danach veränderte sie seine Errinnerungen daran. Tucker ist extrem wütend auf sie und droht ihr, doch sie lässt sich nicht beeindrucken. Tucker meldet nun der Brücke, dass die Tarnvorrichtung einsatzbereit ist. Auf Forrests Befehl aktiviert er sie dann. Wenig später erreicht die Enterprise die eingestellten Koordinaten. Im Inneren eines asteroidenartigen Trabanten eines Gasriesen entdecken sie das gesuchte Schiff, die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]]. Später wurden ausführliche Scanns durchgeführt. T'Pol berichtet, dass die wichtigsten Systeme wie die Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen sind. Dreizehn Biozeichen wurden an Bord entdeckt, alle keine Terraner, aber einer anscheinend ein Reptillianer. Von der ursprünglichen Crew gibt es keine Spur. Tucker ist begeistert von der Technologie, insbesonderen den Warpspulen. Forrest befiehlt, einen Landungstrupp zusammen zu stellen, der das Schiff betritt. Archer soll ihn führen, so viel wie möglich von der Datenbank herunter laden und dann das Schff zerstören. Über den letzten Befehl ist Archer entsetzt, er wollte das Schiff behalten, doch Forrest hält das für zu gefährlich und besteht darauf. Als alle anderen gegangen sind gibt er T'Pol den Befehl, Archer auf der Defiant zu töten. Kurz darauf beamen Archer, T'Pol, Tucker, Reed und Mayweather in Raumanzügen auf das Schiff. Sie entdecken, dass bereits viele Komponenten entfernt wurden, die Tholianer schlachten das Schiff aus. In den Korridoren entdecken sie unzählige tote Menschen. Archer entdeckt auch einen Phaser Typ 2, den er einsteckt. Auf der Enterprise ist inzwischen der Tholianer wieder erwacht. Hoshi bemerkt auf der Brücke, dass er wieder einen Notruf aussendet, und Forrest befiehlt Phlox, ihn zu töten. Phlox reuziert die Temperatur und das Exoskelett des Tholianers beginnt wieder zu brechen, doch schon bewegen sich drei Schiffe auf die Enterprise zu. Als der Tholianer schließlich zerbirst ist es schon zu spät. Die Tholianer rufen die Enterprise. Der Landetrupp hat indessen die Brücke erreicht. T'Pol stellt fest, dass der tote Captain an einem Genickbruch starb. Archer befiehlt Tucker, die Überlastung des Reaktors vorzubereiten. Die Enterprise ist inzwischen von weiteren Tholianern umzingelt, die die Kommunikation stören und so verhindern, dass Forrests Befehl zum Missionsabbruch Archer erreicht. Sie beginnen damit, ein Energienetz um die Enterprise zu errichten. Forrest lässt auf die Tholianer feuern, doch die Photoniktorpedos können das Netz nicht durchdringen. Die Tholianer eröffnen dagegen nun von außen das Feuer auf die Enterprise. Weil die Tarnung sich nicht deaktivieren lässt fehlt ihr dazu Energie für Waffen und Antrieb. Auf der Defiant gelingt es Tucker, die Systeme des Schiffs zu aktivieren. Mit Hilfe der Sensoren stellt T'Pol fest, dass die Enterprise angegriffen wird. Die nimmt inzwischen schweren Schaden, der Warpreaktor droht nach dem Ausfall der Eindämmungsfelder zu explodieren. Forrest befiehlt allen, mit den Rettungskapseln das Schiff zu verlassen. Er schickt auch Hoshi raus, er selbst will auf der Brücke bleiben, um ihnen mehr Zet zu verschaffen. Schließlich starten die Kapseln, aber viele werden in dem netz zerstört. Am Ende explodiert auch die Enterprise. Archer und die anderen beobachten das von der Defiant aus. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen Technisches * Die USS Defiant ist ein computeranimiertes Modell eines Schiffs der ''Constitution''-Klasse. In DS9: "Immer die Last mit den Tribbles" wurde noch mit einem echten Modell gearbeitet. * In der Anfangssequenz sieht man den ersten Kontakt zwischen Zefram Cochrane und den Vulkaniern. Die Szenen, in denen Cochranes Gesicht zu sehen sind, stammen aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt die Szenen mit dem Mob, der das Raumschiff stürmt wurden neu aufgenommen. Zählbares * Dies ist die siebenhundertste Star-Trek-Folge. * Zum ersten Mal in der Laufzeit dieser Serie werden von der Mannschaft Fluchtkapseln benutzt. Dies ist nach "Valiant", "Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt", "Der Abgesandte" "Im Angesicht des Bösen" und "Ein Jahr Hölle" das sechste Mal, dass solch eine Szene in Star Trek gezeigt wird. * Zum ersten Mal wird gezeigt, wie der vollständige Körper eines Tholianers aussieht. Konsistenz * Die Folge spielt auf die Episode an. * Die Produzenten zeigten in dieser Episode eine außergewöhnliche Liebe zum Detail. Selbst die Leichen des Defiant-Captains und des Redshirts liegen genau dort, wo sie in Das Spinnennetz erscheinen. Selbst T'Pols Diagnose eines Genickbruchs ist korrekt. * Diese und die nachfolgende Episode unterscheiden sich von anderen Spiegeluniversumsfolgen aus TOS und DS9 insofern, dass niemand aus unserem Universum in die Parallelwelt reist. Sie beginnen und enden komplett im Spiegeluniversum. besonderer Vorspann thumb|Der schwarz gefärbte Schriftzug des Zweiteilers * Diese Folge zeigt gemeinsam mit ihrem zweiten Teil eine vollkommen andere Eröffnungssequenz, welche die menschliche Kriegsgeschichte und die Eroberungen des Terranischen Imperiums beinhaltet, anstatt der friedlichen Entdeckungen, welche in der normalen Eröffnungssequenz zu sehen sind. Dies umfasst unter anderem: ** Kanonenfeuer von einer Galeone ** Truppen des Ersten Weltkrieges, ** eine Schwadron Sturzkampfbomber, ** ein V-2-Raketenstart, ** die Explosion einer Wasserstoffbombe, ** ein Flächenbombardement, ** ein U-Boot, das einen Torpedo abfeuert, und ein anderes, das zerstört wird, ** eine Mondlandung, bei der die Flagge des Imperiums aufgestellt wird, ** ein T-55-Panzer, ** ein B-1B-Bomber, ** eine F-15 Eagle, ** das Raumschiff aus der normalen Eröffnungssequenz, wie es Torpedos auf einen Planeten schleudert, ** die Zerstörung einer Stadt (aus Voyager-Folge "Die Zähne des Drachen"), ** eine Angriff einer MACO-Einheit (aus ) ** die Zerstörung eines klingonischen Bird-of-Prey (aus ) ** die Zerstörung eines rigellianischen Aufklärungsschiffs (aus ) ** und das Gefecht mit Xindischiffen (aus ) Zudem ändert der Schriftzug "Star Trek: Enterprise" seine Farbe von weiß zu schwarz, um die Gegensätzlichkeit zu unterschreichen. Dialogzitate * T'Pol: "Drohungen sind unlogisch" * Phlox (zum gefangenen Tholianer): "Würdest du freundlicherweise sterben?" * Archer (auf der Brücke nachdem er das Kommando übernommen hat): "Lang lebe das Imperium" Links und Verweise Darsteller * Scott Bakula als Jonathan Archer (Spiegeluniversum) * Jolene Blalock als T'Pol (Spiegeluniversum) * John Billingsley als Phlox (Spiegeluniversum) * Connor Trinneer als Charles Tucker III (Spiegeluniversum) * Dominic Keating als Malcolm Reed (Spiegeluniversum) * Anthony Montgomery als Travis Mayweather (Spiegeluniversum) * Linda Park als Hoshi Sato (Spiegeluniversum) Gaststars * Vaughn Armstrong als Maximilian Forrest (Spiegeluniversum) * Cully Fredricksen als vulkanischer Captain * James Cromwell als Zefram Cochrane * Franc Ross als "Grauhaariger Mann" * David Anderson als Tholianischer Gefangener * Mike Sussman als Crewmitglied der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] Verweise Biggs (Spiegeluniversum), Biogene Waffe, Porthos (Spiegeluniversum), Telepatische Suggestion Kategorie:Episode (ENT) en:In a Mirror, Darkly es:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I nl:In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I